I'm Sorry
by imtrash
Summary: After Hiro talks about a girl, Tadashi can't hold his feelings down any longer. He let's them out and things can either change for the better or the worst as he's struck with guilt. Rated T just to be safe. R&R Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Yeah this idea popped into my head. Sorry in advance if I don't update soon. Finals are coming up and yeah...hope you enjoy and stuff R&amp;R.

Also it is not a one-shot

* * *

"Come on Tadashi. It was just one girl." Hiro explained. "She just said to call her. Besides she's my age so don't worry that big goofy head of yours."

Hiro and Tadashi had gone to the park, and while there Hiro met up with a girl who used to be in his class in freshmen year. Before he was bumped up 3 more grades. Momo Kishitari was her name and Tadashi didn't like her.

"Maybe I should call her..." Hiro contemplated. "I mean she is nice."

"Nope, I don't think so." Tadashi replied a little too quickly. Which made Hiro grin.

"Aw? Is a certain big brother of mine jel.."

"Don't you say it..."

"You are so jelly."

"What!? I'm not and don't say jelly." Tadashi chastised.

"Hey, it's not my problem that I got a potential, girlfriend before you." Oh if only Hiro knew.

"That's not it..." He mumbled.

"It's not...oh. My big brother is gay." Hiro deadpanned, before laughing up a storm. "It all makes sense now. Hahaha."

Tadashi was blushing right down to his ears. "It's okay Tadashi! As your brother it's my duty to support you." Hiro boasted.

"Hiro...it's not like that." Tadashi grumbled.

"It's not? Then why are you blushing so hard?" Hiro asked, getting close to Tadashi's face and poking his cheek. Looking curiously up at him.

Tadashi couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Hiro's arms and pinned them to his sides. Making the younger boy squeak.

"Um...Tadashi? Sorry, didn't mean to assume anything. Now, if you'll just let go of me that would be great." But his grip didn't loosen one bit. It didn't hurt but Hiro eyed Tadashi as if he was going to flick his head. "Seriously Tadashi let me g..merf..." He couldn't finish his sentence as Tadashi placed a kiss; not on his cheek, but right on his lips. Hiro's eyes widened but he couldn't move. The kiss was chaste and as soon as he parted away, Tadashi regretted it. Hiro was frozen on the spot, his cheeks flushing red before he ran to his bed and dove under the covers. Wrapping the blankets around himself like a protective cocoon. Tadashi tried to apologize but was met with utter silence.

'Oh god...I just kissed my brother...my underage little brother...' he thought, feeling like garbage. 'I have to leave...this can't be right...but...it felt nice...NO! Bad Tadashi.' He scribbled a quick note and put it beside Hiro's bed. He left his hat with it. He left the house, leaving his aunt and brother.

'Baka!' Hiro thought. 'Why'd you have to go and do that...stupid Tadashi. Pulling at my heart strings. Stupid puberty. Stupid Everything!' Hiro thought. His face was still burning and his lips still felt warm. Tadashi had just stolen Hiro's first kiss. Noticing the silence of the room, Hiro got out from under the covers. Tadashi was gone, but his hat was still there. Picking it up, a note had fallen on the floor. Snatching the paper he read his brother's neat handwriting.

_Hiro,_

_I' m so sorry. I really am. I know you must hate me. Believe me, I hate myself too. I just...okay this may sound creepy but. I fell for you the moment you were born. Hahaha, cliché right? _

_Anyways, I just wanted to say that I love you. What I did to you was unthinkable. Even though you may not love me the way I love you. I'm just really happy that you're my brother and truly grateful that you were born._

_So I wrote this to tell you that I'm disgusted with myself and my actions. I can't live my life like this anymore. I'm going to end everything, tonight._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I apologize for my lack of updating. School has me by the neck with work. Along with worrying about finals and ACT practice. I really hope I didn't screw up this chapter. And the name...yes well. I think I suck sometimes, therefore imtrash...I suck at life and updating. Anyways I hope this chapter is bearable and you enjoy it. R&amp;R Seeing people enjoy my work makes me happy.

* * *

Before Hiro could jump to any conclusions...them resulting in him no longer having an older brother. A neatly drawn arrow was drawn in the bottom right hand corner. Pointing to the right saying flip me. Hiro did just that to find more writing.

_P.S. You really think I'd go as far as to jump off say...the Golden Gate Bridge? Cause if you were...Geez Hiro, I'm not crazy. Use that big brain of yours. Where do you think, bonehead? Where is the most logical place I'd go._

Two places popped into Hiro's mind, it was either nerd school...or the police. He crumpled the note and told aunt Cass that he'd be heading out. Before leaving she hugged him and told him to be careful.

'When I get my hands on him...he'd wish he'd jumped off the Golden Gate Bridge...' he thought. Trudging to nerd school.

"Chill out Tadashi. No worries. What did you do anyway?" Fred asked looking at his friend from an awkward angle as he was sitting upside down in his recliner.

"It's not like you kissed the boy." Honey commented jokingly. Which caused Tadashi to flinch and cover his face with his hands. "Tú es serio?" He nodded shamefully.

"Okay..that is not okay. Incest is frowned upon in most, if not all places. You two are blood brothers. As in you are genetically related! And Hiro is a minor! Oh this is bad. Very bad. Oh my goodness." Wasabi panicked.

"Dude...that is...just...whoa…" Fred blurted.

"So you finally woman upped? Figures it'd take you this long." Gogo stated nonchalantly. Tadashi looked at her as if she just announced that she'd abstain from chewing gum forever. "I'm just stating the obvious. No man adores his sibling as much as you do." she smirked. "Besides you're safe if you didn't leave Hiro a clue as to where to find you." Tadashi groaned. "Smooth..." He felt like wanting to die...maybe he still had time to jump off the bridge. His thoughts were interrupted as he heard the lab doors open. The familiar voice of his brother calling for him.

"Tadashi Anthony Hamada. YOU BETTER GET YOUR SORRY EXCUSE OF A FACE OUT HERE." He demanded.

"I'm dead...aren't I?"

"Yes, very much so." Wasabi responded.

"Please, hide me…" Tadashi begged.

"Sorry but…" the others were just about to deny as well but Tadashi started pouting. And no one could resist his pout. 'Must resist...must not give into...pout of no arguing..….' after a moment they gave in and told Tadashi to hid in one of the supply closets. Hurrying inside his friends started to act natural. Natural as in everyone but Gogo and Fred acted stiff and unnatural. Hiro finally rounded the corner of the lab and found them. Fred was reading a comic book about Godzilla vs. Mothra and Gogo was tinkering with another electromagnetic disk. Honey and Wasabi were well, they were trying to come up with small talk. Which only ended up in them fumbling over their words. Hiro crossed his arms and looked unamused.

"Alright...cut the act. Where is he?" he accused, eyes slightly narrowed.

"I don't know what you're talking about Hiro. Haven't seen him all night." Gogo replied, popping her gum. Still working on adjusting the magnetic polarity of the disks.

"Tadashi? Nope, haven't seen him little dude. Yes! Godzilla kicks Mothra's buggy behind!" He yelled. Rooting for the scaly mutated lizard. Reclining against his chair. A focused look in his eyes as he kept on reading. Engrossed in the story.

"Of course we haven't seen him." Honey replied rather stiffly. The smile on her face telling him otherwise.

"Psh, yeah why would Tadashi be here. It's not like he's in the supply closet." Wasabi explained. Hiro smirked. He headed towards the closet and opened it. Only to find it empty except for a few beakers and a plastic skeleton. He groaned and shut the door closed.

"He's not here…" Hiro sighed.

"Told you he wasn't here." Gogo told him. "Now go home your aunt must be worried sick." Gogo advised.

"Alright...but if you do see him...tell him we need to talk. And he better not chicken out. Or else I'll pour kitty litter all over his bed so Mochi can have his way with it." he stated, leaving the lab and the college students to breathe a collective sigh of relief.


End file.
